


Are you curious?

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minors get out, Not Linked Universe, Seriously I am not dealing with Minors, Sex, absolutely shameless smut, mentions of a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: Link and Dark Link have a bit of time on their hands. Dark does something stupid and both of them reap the benefits.Not Linked Universe
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link, Linkcest
Series: Filthy one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Are you curious?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not nor ever will be in reference to the fandom for the Linked Universe. The names after all are fairly common throughout the greater Legend of Zelda fandom.

He was on his hands and knees, a warm body pressed against his back and one hand stroking his length slowly as he rocked forward and backwards on the length inside him. It was heavier than normal inside him, likely because of what was used before they even started. 

_ “Lets try out that potion that we were given.” _

_ “What? We don’t even know what it does Dark…” _

_ “That’s the point. I doubt that they would have given you  _ **_poison,_ ** _ Link. Why can’t we try it?” _

_ “Because we don’t kn-” _

_ “I’ll drink it then.” _

Link hadn’t even had the chance to stop his shadow from downing the whole potion in one swallow. It hadn’t taken long to discover the effects of it though. He was mainly grateful they had stopped for the night, the sky overhead was clear as crystal and he’d had to listen to Dark shift uncomfortably for the better part of 30 minutes while their food was cooked and eaten. 

Hands had started wandering while Link was cleaning their dishes and putting them away, he even had to bat lightly at Dark’s hands to get him to leave him be for a few minutes while he did so. As soon as he was done though, Dark pounced on him and scrambled to get them both out of their clothing. 

The discovery for  _ why _ he was desperate to get out of his clothes, was made incredibly obvious by the heavy erection. He’d already sucked Dark off once at the start, and Link had nearly choked on the sheer  _ amount _ that he drank down from that first release alone. Dark had pulled him off his length and he didn’t fight the other when he asked if he could fuck him. 

He just wasn’t expecting the amount of  _ times _ that the other could release through the effects of whatever the potion was. 

A sharp thrust drew Link’s mind away from his train of thought and he threw his head back with a gasping moan. He ground back against his shadow, arms trembling and legs shaking from exertion. Warm lips nibbled at his neck and earlobe, letting him tilt his head a little further to give the other more access to sweat slicked skin. His eyes fluttered as the hand around his cock tightened at the base, trying to help him stave off the fast approaching orgasm.

Words weren’t working right now and Dark knew that his actions would work instead. He was panting and whining high in his throat as the pace increased again, in and out. He tried to keep up with the pace on his own, trying to do more of the work so that Dark could rest a bit, but it was getting incredibly hard to think even  _ remotely _ straight as yet another thrust struck true and had him cry out and clench all of his muscles.

Static was buzzing in his ears as he tried to tell Dark to just let him come, and the feeling of heat against his ear stopped him from saying anything. 

“Look at you Link… taking  _ everything _ that I’m giving you…” another thrust had him gasping and struggling to keep his arms from buckling. “You’ve taken so much. Such a good boy…”

Finally his arms gave out with that comment and he dropped forward, arms sliding across the blanket they were on as he turned his head quickly to not plow his face into the hard ground beneath. He was panting harshly and the change in angle made him incredibly aware that he was bloated from the sheer quantity of semen. With one hand he reached back, scrambling his fingers along his hip to grasp for Darks, just wanting him to  _ stay _ put and finish.

A breathy chuckle had him nearly screaming as Dark removed his hand from around Link’s flesh to grip both of his hips. There would be bruises in the morning from how hard he was being held, but Link didn’t really care. The pace set now was fast, shallow, and brutal and he was near writhing beneath the other male.

“So close…  _ fuck _ …” Dark’s hands pushed and pulled at Link’s hips, each time they connected hips to hips, a damp smack rang in the air and Link tried as hard as he could to keep his breath as it was stolen from him with each motion. 

Only a handful of thrusts followed Dark’s words and Link screamed, his own release finally hitting him again. The hand at Dark’s hip dug blunt nails into toned muscle to get him to  _ hold still _ , but Dark didn’t. His lover gave two more harsh thrusts before a groan of his own was released and a few short shallow movements had him stilling and panting harshly above Link. 

Link didn’t know how much was inside of him, but he did get the feeling that as soon as Dark pulled out there would be a flood of cum flowing free down his thighs. Dark carefully pried Link’s hand free from his hip and brought it forward to press against his stomach. His muscles were far more taut than normal and Link blinked his eyes open to look back at Dark through his hair as he panted.

“I do have to wonder how much is in there… Are you  _ curious _ ?”

Dark grinned at him and pressed their hands a little harder against his abdomen and Link gasped and clenched again as Dark pulled out in one swift motion. He had been right in thinking there would be a flood of semen, the sensation of it sliding down his thighs had him trembling and he could feel his knees giving out now. 

He slumped to one side, shuddering as more spilled free. 

Warm lips pressed to his shoulder and Link turned his head again to look up at his lover. A small smile was on the shadow’s face, one that was relieved and pleased. “I didn’t think that I had that much in me…”

Link rolled his eyes and let himself relax, not really wanting to move after the rigorous activities they did. His voice finally felt like it was free and he murmured under his breath, “At least we know what the potion does now…”

Dark snorted in laughter as he shifted to lay against Link’s back, looping his arm over his waist. “I wouldn’t mind having that potion again.”

“I’m drinking it next time.”

“Oh really? Does that mean you want to go back and get some more?” lips pressed softly against the space behind his ear and along his neck.

“Mmm, later though. I want to rest then clean up.”

“Sleep Link, I’ll clean you up.”


End file.
